


Trunks Up for Luck

by writethisway



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I just really like this character, meaning Bill Tipton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: Daniel Sousa's leaving, and Bill has something to give to him.A deleted/missing/possibly future scene from Paeonia's Quo Vadis.





	Trunks Up for Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truth_renowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/gifts), [Paeonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quo Vadis?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804475) by [Paeonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/pseuds/Paeonia). 



> Confession: I really like Quo Vadis. (if you haven't read it yet, go read it!) Confession #2: I really like Bill Tipton from Quo Vadis. Confession #3: I really like making up backstories for characters. 
> 
> That's how you end up with this bastard child of a fic. 
> 
> Shoutout to truth_renowned she's a saint for editing this

It was Sousa’s last day at Thomas England.

It was quite a sad sight to see him. Sousa had looked absolutely stunned when he had gotten his orders that morning that he was moving tomorrow.

See, Bill was one of Daniel Sousa’s best friends here at Thomas England General Hospital. Bill was a burns victim, and Sousa had his leg amputated. They had met at Bridge Club and became fast friends. 

Sousa had quickly gone up to pack his bag, Bill Tipton guessed. Bill had to do something though. After all of his therapy sessions, Bill found out where Sousa was and went to wait for him. 

Sousa had just finished up his last physical therapy session and stopped short seeing Bill there.

“Hey Tipton.” Sousa smiles. “What’s up?”

“Can I talk to you? It’s kinda serious.”

Sousa quirks an eyebrow and nods. “Somewhere private?”

“Yes please,” Bill says shakily.

Sousa leads Tipton to the library. “What’s up?”

Tipton looked nervous and unsteady. “I-I wanted to tell someone before they left, about my injuries.”

 “Oh,” Sousa says, sitting down.

 “And since you’re the only one left who kinda knows…”

Sousa motions for Bill to sit down. Bill knew that Sousa wouldn’t tell anyone. He was trustworthy enough. Bill takes a deep breath and sits across from him. “How much do you know about my injuries?”

 “You were a tanker, wounded in the Ardennes.” Sousa says after a few seconds.

 Bill nods. “Okay, that’s the gist of it.”

Bill looks away for a second, almost contemplating something, before looking back at Sousa and starting to speak. “I was a tanker. In fact, I was a tank commander. It was January. We were in the Ardennes, try to take down the Nazis. The tank in front of us got hit. It tipped over, and we had to stop before we ran into it.” He takes a deep breath. “That wasn’t when I was injured,” Bill adds.

 Bill looks at Sousa, then away once he saw that Sousa had connected the dots.

 “You ran in to save the men.” Daniel says in awe.

 Bill nods and swallows. “I saved three of the guys, but the tank exploded before I could save the other two. That’s the last thing I remember before passing out. When I awoke, two days later, I gave the nurse a fright, as she thought I was a goner.”

Daniel nods. “I know the feeling.” he murmurs.

 “They sent me to Paris, then England. They then sent me here. They were going to send me somewhere better for burns but all the other places were full. I saw my f-family once.” He sighs. “They came in and I turned my head to see my mom covering her mouth, my dad crying, and my brother running to hug me. I guess it was hard to see me like that. It was right after I started bridge club too.” Bill sighs. “My brother basically accepted me right there, mom came around eventually, but my dad. He never came around after that. Guess he wanted the perfect family and he didn’t get that. I see my family rarely as my family’s from Kennett Square, Pennsylvania, and my brother’s in college and my parents work.”

 Sousa shakes his head, not quite knowing what to say.

I was scared, but I had something with me the entire time.” Bill takes out a little elephant, burned to a crisp. “My mom always said ‘trunks up for luck’, and the entire time I was in the army, he was in my pocket. He’s kinda jaded now, but he still has his trunk up.” He pulls out a different one and Daniel looks up at him questioningly. “Since mine brought me a lot of luck, I’m thinking this one might bring some for you. I made it in occupational therapy once you stopped.”  

 Daniel was absolutely speechless, but he takes the little elephant and hugs Bill close. “I could use all the luck I can get.” He smiles.

 Bill laughs a little and releases him. “Daniel, you’re going to do so well at Halloran.”  

 “Thanks Bill.” He smiles before taking a breath. “Since you’re the only original member of bridge club left, I’m appointing you president.”

 It was Bill’s turn to be speechless. “R-really?”

 Daniel grins. “Yeah. Really.”

 Bill laughs before hugging him again. “Now we gotta get ready.” He smiles. “Taking you out tonight!”

 Daniel smiles and nods. “Yeah, let’s go. Meet us in the lobby in a half hour, Tipton?”

Bill nods and smiles and then leaves to go get ready. Bill knew that if he hadn’t told Daniel, he wouldn’t have told anyone, and he was ready for his story to be told. He wouldn’t tell his story tonight at the going away party, but he was sure to tell some of his friends, just the basics at least. Tank in front of him got hit, went in to save the men, and was wounded when it exploded.

 As he got changed, he set the original elephant down and smiles. Even though Daniel was leaving, he still was one of the lucky ones and Tipton was too. When he finished, he smiles and rubs the elephant. “Trunks up for Daniel.” He whispers and rubs it again before slipping it back into his pocket and going out to meet them.


End file.
